


Just one step wrong

by Lxcekitty



Series: Throwing all our concerns away [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, No beta lol, OT9 - Freeform, Overworking, THEYRE SO CUTE, Team as Family, minho is a real og hyung in this one, mostly comfort tbh, overuse of petnames, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: "What’s going on Felix, are you hurt?!” Chan asks urgently.“Y-yeah, my ankle it-it’s um...” Felix trailed off, not sure what to say, lifting his head a little to look at Minho, eyes beginning to trail downwards to where his ankle was throbbing.“Don't look!” Chan and Minho say at the same time, startling him a little.~~~~Where Felix hurts his ankle at practice and attempts to hide it from his Hyungs.





	Just one step wrong

**Author's Note:**

> helloo!! ♡ pls enjoy part 2 of my lil series with this fluffy Felix fic, its cute I promise. This boy deserves the world i love him so much uwu!! ♡

The loud music made the ground shake as the 9 of them danced in sync, Felix found himself smiling as he and the other members nailed a particularly hard part in the choreography, letting out a giggle as he heard Jisung shout out a “whoo yeah!” in celebration. 

They were reviewing choreography from their previous discography, deciding to prepare early for their upcoming world tour. So far they'd remembered all the choreography with relative ease, obviously forgetting a few steps here and there but it was mostly smooth sailing. He, Minho and Hyunjin, the dance trio of Stray Kids had been working hard all week, going to the dance studio before the sun rose to go over and make a few tweaks to older songs where the current choreo didn't fit as well as they remembered. Felix loved this, he was exhausted but dancing was his strong point and what he loved, there was no better feeling than dancing in a studio with the other members. 

“Okay, dance crew, want to run your number one more time?” Chan called clapping his hands, as Hyunjin huffed still trying to catch his breath as he pushed his hair out of his face. 

The three readied themselves as they got into position. They had planned a secret dance stage for the Stays attending the first day of their concert in Seoul. The choreography was difficult, it was different and new, Felix even thought that it was kind of sexy with the way the movements melted into each other before snapping and turning into something stylish and somewhat aggressive as the music picked up its pace. Minho was beyond talented, working on this behind their backs, Felix remembers the smile on his face when Minho had shown it to them for the first time.

The music started to play as Felix counted the beats under his breath smile playing on his lips before turning serious to match the style of their dance. The three launched into movement, perfectly in sync as the beats followed along as they danced with all they had. 

“Nice!” Minho shouts smile clear in his voice as he monitors not just himself but Hyunjin and Felix in the mirror in front of him. 

The music came to a close, heavy breaths breathing in time with the music as the three of them got into their final formation Felix at the front, a smirk on his face as the final beat vibrated through the room. 

The room erupted into claps and a grin broke onto Felix’s face. 

“Not bad, not bad,” Woojin smiled, clapping his hands in approval, “our dance teams a force to be reckoned with, right Chan?”

Chan smiled as he approached the floor where the three of them had collapsed onto the floor in an attempt to catch their breaths, “Woojin’s right, we have one hell of a dance team,” he smiled, clapping each member on their backs, successfully conveying all the words he wouldn't say out loud, “Okay, take a break guys,” 

All the members dispersed around the room to grab their water bottles and fall against the walls but Felix stayed where he was, collapsed on the floor with Hyunjin, who had somehow managed to wrap his arms around him and was cuddling him as they both still panted trying to catch their breaths.

“Here,” Minho’s voice appeared from above them and Felix suddenly felt Hyunjin squirm. 

“Ah Hyung! That’s cold!” he complained, sitting up and taking on of the water bottles from Minho’s hands immediately giving it to Felix before taking the other for himself, both of them smiling at the way Felix laughed, their hearts fluttering at the sound.

When the break was over Felix felt himself being pulled to his feet, Changbin laughing at him as he grumbled about being too tired to dance, “too bad angel, we still have 5 more songs to go over before we can even think about going home,” 

“Can't you just dance around me whilst I stand still?” Felix asked only half-serious to which Changbin and Woojin laughed, the latter coming up behind him wrapping his arms around his shoulders, Felix sighed in content at the contact, he really could fall asleep right now. 

“Okay, what should we run through next?” Minho asked, from somewhere over by where his phone was connected to the speakers. 

“Young wings!” Jeongin shouted, walking over to where Hyunjin stood, mischief painted on his face, “Jinnie-Hyung loves that one!” 

Hyunjin let out a pained groan as the others laughed, “can’t we just skip it, I'm too tired to even try and remember the dance moves to that one,” 

Before Hyunjin had even finished speaking the opening beats to the song were playing through the speakers that could barely be heard over Minho and Jeongin’s evil laughs. All the members rushed to get into formation as Hyunjin let out another pained groan, moving to find his place.

“Just do what you can Hyunjin,” Chan reassured him when he saw the younger boy’s face fall a little as he moved the wrong way. Hyunjin smiled and nodded, his focus seemed to intensify as the song continued on. 

They ran through all the remaining songs, each member getting more and more exhausted as time went on. It was getting late, the sun long since set and the members all hungry and tired. 

“Last song,” Minho called out as he pressed play. 

All the members groaned as they heard the first few heavy beats on ‘District 9’ play through the speakers. 

“Why did we save this until last,” Jisung whined from the floor, holding his hands out waiting expectantly for Felix to grab them and pull him up; which he did, earning himself a quick hug from Jisung before he rushed off to start the choreo, coming in a few beats late laughing as Minho called him out for it. 

Their movements were all lethargic as they went through the first verse, Felix felt his legs begin to shake, threatening to collapse from underneath him, he frowned for a moment before pulling himself together, he was sure that he could get through the song and then collapse. 

The longer the song went on it became apparent to Felix that maybe he wouldn't last until the end of the song. He scowled and scolded himself, _“come on Felix, stop being weak, everyone else here is just as tired as you are, they’re not struggling, they deserve to be here, they work hard. What use are you if you can't keep up with them, you're on the dance line for god's sake!”_

Felix heard the first chorus start and he came in late, scolding himself again for being so careless. 

“Keep up Felix, you were late coming in,” Minho called, breaths uneven, even he was reaching his limit, “let's do this well and then we can go home,” 

“Yeah!” the rest of the group called, fire temporarily returning to the members' spirits just as they entered the first dance break. 

Felix felt his lungs begin to burn as he moved, not being able to fully catch a breath as he knelt down, flailing his arms in a way that somewhat matched the choreography in hopes Minho or anyone else wouldn't notice. 

It seemed like an eternity before the final dance break came around, Felix heaved in a breath, this was it, the end was in sight, he just had to get through the last 30 seconds and then he could stop. His lungs screamed for air as his muscles cried for him to stop. His head throbbed from a mix of dehydration and the heavy beats still pouring out of the speakers. He could hear the others around him breathing heavy, feet barely moving from the floor. 

Felix heaved himself onto the floor in preparation for the overly-complex dance movement that was coming next. In his crouched position he lifted himself up enough to pop his legs out in front of him, feet hitting the floor before pulling them back in again. That's when Felix felt it, he must've landed wrong because his heart stuttered as pain shot up his leg and pulled at his chest. He tried not to let the pain show on his face as he attempted to carry on the last bits of choreography, but it was obvious that he was struggling. 

“You okay, Lix?” Minho called out to him. 

“Y-Yeah,” Felix called back, tears caught in his throat as he moved his feet along to the final few steps taking favour to his right foot. His head was buzzing with a mix of panic and adrenaline, the pain in his foot was strong and distracting, he cursed himself, how could he be so careless? 

The music ended, all the members collapsed to the floor, Felix along with them. The room was hot and stuffy and Felix wanted nothing more than to get out of there but the problem was that he couldn't, not with the way his foot was screaming in pain turning his whole left side numb and shaky. Felix sat deathly still as he tried not to agitate his foot, panicking slightly when Changbin came over and stepped over his legs to reach for his jacket. He hoped Changbin didn't notice his flinch. 

“You coming ‘Lix?” he asked, head tilted as he eyed Felix still sitting on the floor panting. 

“Um, yeah, ah, just give me a second,” he smiled trying to cover the way his heart froze at the question. He looked around the room and saw all the other members packing away their things getting ready to leave, only increasing his panic, what was he going to do? 

“You guys go on ahead, we’ll catch you up,” Felix heard a familiar voice get louder as it came closer. Then a body brushed against his as they came to sit down next to him, Felix then realised that he’d spaced out, only now coming back to himself.

“Okay, we’ll get the car ready, call us if you're going to be longer than 10 minutes,” Chan told them as he ushered the others out the door clicked shut behind them. 

A hand landed on Felix’s thigh, he flinched away before quickly recovering, muttering a small apology but the other shook it off, “That was quite a nasty landing you took on that last move,” Minho told him, moving his hand slowly up and down the other's thigh, “you okay?” 

Felix looked away, feeling the tears begin to blur his vision, he didn't speak, knowing that his voice would betray him. 

“Lix, if you’re hurt I need to know so I can help you, baby,” Minho says softly. 

Felix heaved in a breath, letting the tears fall down his face, “I don't know if I can walk,” he told Minho, voice strained and quiet. 

“Oh Lix,” Minho sighed, “is it your ankle?” he asked and Felix nodded, more tears falling down his cheeks, “Can I take a look at it, I promise I won't touch it if you don't want me to,” 

“It hurts,” Felix cries, trying to control his sobs. 

Minho’s eyes filled with sympathy as he pulled Felix into a hug trying to calm the younger one down, “it’s okay Lix, we’ll get this fixed in no time, but right now I need to look at it okay? Lie down for me baby,” Minho whispers, gently pushing Felix towards the studio’s wooden floor, pausing for a moment to take his hoodie off, folding it up and placing it underneath Felix’s head, smiling down at him he whispered, “there we go. Now, let’s see what we’re dealing with,” he leant down and pressed a kiss to Felix’s forehead before moving down to where Felix’s legs were.

“It's your left foot isn't it?” Minho checked, gently placing a hand on the other's calf, quietening him softly when he heard the other's breath hitch, “it’s okay baby, look the other way so you don't have to see it,” 

Felix did as he was told, trusting Minho to be gentle with him and talk him through what was going on. He'd heard it before, that you don't fully register the pain unless you see the injury itself and Felix was already in enough pain, he didn't want to make it any worse and so he did as he was told.

He gasped as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his leg, he heard Minho apologise but not stop what he was doing.

“Sorry Lix, but your shoe’s got to come off,” 

“Please don't,” Felix half sobbed, shaking his head in panic.

“I have to baby, I'll be as gentle as I can but unless you want to me cut it off, you're going to have to trust me with this,” 

Felix laughed a little at the thought, “noo, not these shoes they were expensive,” he joked despite himself, Minho laughing along with him gently. 

His laughing was quickly replaced by a pained whine, hot tears falling from his eyes, “Hyung-” he cried, “it hurts, it really hurts,”

“I know, I know, almost there, it's almost off,” Minho comforted teeth worrying at his lip, “ah, I know, can you call or text Chan for me, let him know what's going on?” he asked, handing Felix his phone. 

Felix felt himself cry harder, “b-but then he’ll-” 

“No, he won’t, Lix. He’ll be worried yes, but he could never be angry with you or disappointed, this was an accident, they happen. Hyung would be more upset if you didn't tell him what was going on,” 

“...okay,” Felix sighed eventually giving in, using his finger to unlock Minho’s phone, grinning with mischief as he took a couple of selfies on the others phone (it was tradition after all) before pulling up what he believed was Chan’s contact name on Minho’s phone, “Hyung, why is Chan-Hyung’s contact name -”

“You know why,” Minho interrupted before Felix could say it out loud, making the younger burst out laughing. 

Once the laughing had died down, Felix finally clicked the ‘call’ button on Chan’s contact, listening closely as it rang, trying to ignore Minho’s hands edging near his ankle again, dread filling his chest at the thought of the pain he was about to experience. 

“Ah Minnie, are you coming down soon?” Chan’s voice rang through the phone causing something to break inside Felix. 

“Chan-Hyung,” was all that Felix could whisper, his voice catching in his throat. 

“Felix? What's wrong, my love?” Chan asks, voice growing concerned as he asks quickly switching to English. 

“Chan-Hyung, I’m sorry, I'm so sorry,” Felix babbles, hissing in pain as Minho pulls off the trainer in one smooth movement. Minho looks up at him apologetic smile on his face as he rubs his thigh comfortingly, signaling to him that he did get the shoe off of his foot. 

“What’s going on Felix, are you hurt?” 

“Y-yeah, my ankle it-it’s um...” Felix trailed off, not sure what to say, lifting his head a little to look at Minho, eyes beginning to trail downwards to where his ankle was throbbing. 

“Don't look!” Chan and Minho say at the same time, startling him a little. 

“It really hurts Hyung, Minho-Hyung managed to get my shoe off, but I- I don't think I can walk on it. Hyung, what about the concert, the dance…” he sobbed. 

“It’s okay baby, don’t think about that for now, I'll be right there, okay?” 

“O-okay Hyung,” he cried and hung up right as Minho angled his ankle upwards sending shearing hot pain through his body, “ow ow ow, Hyung!” 

“Sorry Lix,” Minho told him, looking down at Felix’s ankle, eyebrows furrowed in a way that made him look extremely attractive, Felix thought, though this was hardly the time and place to be thinking such things, “it looks like a sprain, nothing too serious but still pretty damn painful,” 

Felix hummed in agreement, bringing his arm up to cover his eyes in the crook of his elbow, he wanted to cry all over again, this was getting too much, the pain seemed to be getting worse, he was exhausted and frustrated with himself and wished he could just take back those last 30 seconds before everything went wrong. 

Minho was still checking over Felix’s ankle by the time Chan arrived from the car park downstairs, sending the other members home, telling them not to worry too much. The door opened softly and Chan crept in smiling gently at Minho, worried eyes asking what was going on. 

“Felix, baby, Channie-Hyung’s here,” Minho told him softly, unsure if the boy was still awake or not after his adrenaline crash. 

“Hey Lix, how're you doing?” Chan asked sitting down, moving Felix’s head into his lap, stroking his strong fingers through the soft blond hair. 

“Chan-Hyung, it hurts so much, I'm so sorry,” Felix cried. 

“Stop apologising, you have nothing to be sorry for, things like this happen and it's okay,” Chan reassured him, silently wincing as he stole a glance at Felix’s ankle. Minho nodded in understanding, “So what's your diagnosis Dr. Know?” 

“A sprain, at the least, not the worst I’ve seen but still pretty bad, usually they heal on their own,” Minho informed him, stroking gentle fingers over the golf-ball-sized ankle now beginning to discolour into a wonderful array of purple, green and blues, “we should go to the hospital just to make sure though,” 

Felix shot up from Chan’s lap at that, panic in his wide eyes, “No! We can't go to the hospital, please I’m fine, please, I don't want to go to the hospital,” 

“Hey, be careful,” Chan steadied him quickly by his shoulders, “hey Lix, it’s okay. Calm down, it was only a suggestion. I think it's a good idea though,” 

Felix shook his head in desperation, tears beginning to drip off of his chin. 

“Why are you so against the hospital, angel?” Minho asked as he leaned forward and brushed Felix’s fringe out of his face, wiping away his tears. 

“Please, I just want to go home,” he cried. 

Chan and Minho exchanged worried looks, seemingly having a conversation between themselves debating what to do. Eventually, Chan gave in with a sigh, shuffling closer to envelope Felix in a tight hug, rubbing his arms comfortingly. 

“Tell you what Lix, we’ll leave the hospital for today and see what we can do at home, we’ll let Manager-Hyung know and see what he thinks, but if it's not improved by this time tomorrow we’ll have to go, okay?” 

Felix thought that this definitely was not okay but nodded his head regardless, still letting sobs shake through his body. 

“We’re not doing this to be mean Felix, we’re doing what we think is best for you,” Minho added. 

“I know,” he hiccuped, rubbing at his eyes with his hands. 

“We love you Lix, we just want you to be okay,” Chan told him, kissing his head softly. 

“It’s late, let’s get home, we need to get ice on that,” Minho signaled to Felix’s ankle in mock-disgust, getting Felix to laugh as he nodded in agreement.

“Okay, how're we going to do this?” Chan asks, “Do you want me to lift you?”

Felix hated himself for nodding but he was tired and not thinking straight, “b-but I’m too heavy,” 

“Stop with that nonsense, you're teeny tiny and should probably be eating much more than you are,” Minho scolded, “plus Chan is strong, why else do you think he goes to the gym? So that he can lift cows?” 

“Why cows?” Chan asked incredulously, trying and failing to contain his laughter, smiling as he hears Felix’s beautiful laugh from in front of him, “my my, what does go on in that head of yours, Lee Minho,” Chan says softly leaning over to press a kiss to his lips, leaning over to do the same with Felix, muffling the youngsters laugh.

“Ready to go?” Minho asks a while later, once all their things have been gathered together and Felix is safely positioned in Chan’s arms.

“Let's go!” Chan smiles as Felix shouts, mood seemingly brightening a little. 

* * *

The other members were doing various things when they heard the dorm door open with an ungraceful crash. Woojin, Changbin, and Hyunjin were in the kitchen preparing dinner (or trying to), Seungmin was guiding Jeongin through his homework, whilst Jisung watched them half asleep on the couch, immediately perking up as he heard the rest of their family come through the door. 

“Welcome home,” Woojin greeted, coming out from the kitchen, his face immediately falling as he laid eyes on Felix, “Oh darling, what happened?” he asked as he rushed over to fuss over him. 

“He fell at the end of practice and didn't tell anyone,” Minho tells him before Felix can even think of an answer, “we think it's just a sprained ankle,” 

“Shouldn't you be at the hospital?” Woojin asks and immediately regrets it when he sees the look on Felix’s already pale face.

“We’re going to see how it goes, I don’t think he’s overly fond of hospitals,” Chan tells Woojin ask he walks over with a small smile on his face, silently letting Woojin know that everything’s okay and for him not to worry.

“Let’s get you settled on the couch, yeah?” Woojin says to Felix, brushing pieces of hair out of his eyes as he softy takes Felix out of Chan’s arms and into his own, Felix immediately cuddling up to Woojin as he nods tiredly.

The two walk into the living area, immediately catching Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin’s attention. Jisung shuffled into the corner on the couch, holding his arms out for Felix to be placed next to him to cuddle, Woojin indulges him and sits Felix down gently beside Jisung, who smiles softly as he cuddles Felix close to him. 

“You okay?” he whispers. 

“I don't know,” Felix responds eyes closed as he leans his head down onto the other’s shoulder.

“That looks so painful Hyung, here let me help,” Jeongin says as he jumps up from where he's sat on the floor, gathering all his papers together and pushing them to the corner of the little coffee table they have there, “help me with this, Seungminnie-Hyung,” he asks, gesturing to the table. 

Seungmin catches on immediately and smiles gently at their youngest, “only if you never call me that again,” he teases, smiling as Jeongin pouts. 

Together they push the table closer to the couch, close enough for Felix to stretch his legs out onto, “wait!” Jeongin says as he rushes to put a cushion down on the table, gently placing Felix’s nasty looking ankle onto it, “there,” he says, satisfied with himself.

“Thanks, Innie,” Felix says, eyes desperately trying to stay open as he watches Seungmin come and sit next to him, hands linked in his with no hesitation. 

“That must've hurt like hell,” Seungmin says in English. 

“It did, still does…” Felix says, half a laugh on his lips, Seungmin squeezes his hand and he hears Jisung hum in disapproval, upset that one of his members is in so much pain. Felix smiles and closes his eyes again, feeling the throb in his heart as well as in his ankle. 

Felix gasps and whines as he feels something ice-cold being placed on his ankle, something warm gets pressed to his knee for a moment before disappearing again, he reaches up and rubs his eyes with the palm of his hand, as he blinks the tiredness out of his eyes. He looks around for a moment before spotting Changbin crouching by his ankle, face concentrated as he studies the purple and green swollen mess, he looks up after a moment and whispers a small, “sorry if I woke you,” 

Felix hums and shakes his head, he sees Hyunjin shuffle into the room, messy hair and oversized jumper on as he carries several things in his hands. He smiles to Felix as he kneels down and places the things on the table, Felix looks at the things in confusion, Changbin and Hyunjin laugh at his confusion softly sharing a look. Felix feels someone beside him shift a little, he looks over to see Seungmin and Jeongin asleep, he cooed at the sight, hissing lightly as he feels Changbin adjust the ice pack further onto his ankle, he hears him whisper another apology and press another kiss onto his knee. 

Hyunjin comes to sit down perching on the table in front of him, careful as he sits, not wanting to upset Felix’s ankle. They smile softly at each other for a moment waiting for the other to speak, Hyunjin being the one to start. 

“Here,” he says, holding out a couple of pills in the palm of his hands, Felix thought he could cry with relief, finally something to dull the throbbing pain that was beginning to make him feel sick, “Chan said it would help with the pain,” Hyunjin told him, giving him a water bottle once Felix had taken the pills. 

“Thank you,” he says, voice rough. 

“I have something for you, it's up to you if you want to use it or not,” Hyunjin says, digging around in his hoodie pocket until he finds whatever he's looking for, “it helped me when I did something similar,” 

Hyunjin shyly held out a back sock-looking thing, Felix took it and examined it carefully, he knew what this was. It was an ankle wrap, a support used for weak or easily injured ankles, Felix smiled and looked up to Hyunjin who was fiddling with his hoodie sleeves. 

“I can't promise that it'll work but maybe it'll help…” Hyunjin tried to explain. 

“Thank you, Jinnie. When the swelling goes down a little more I’ll put it on, thank you for lending me this,” Felix tells him, his heart swelling as he sees Hyunjin’s eyes light up as he smiled. 

“I understand when you said that you didn't want to go to the hospital,” Hyunjin nods, “I get it, and it's okay. But if the Hyung’s want to take you there, let them,”

“I know,” Felix sighs defeated, he knew if it was decided that Felix needed to get medical treatment then it would've been decided based on what was best for him. Felix knew but it didn't make it any easier, “thank you Jinnie,” he says and Hyunjin shakes his head softly. He gets up from his perch on the table leans forward to give Felix a soft kiss before walking back into the kitchen. 

“He’s cute,” Changbin comments as he watches Hyunjin pad softly out of the room. 

“He is, we’re lucky to have him,” Felix agrees. 

“We’re lucky to have you too, Lix,” Changbin says casually, but Felix heard the emotion behind his words. 

Before anything more could be said, Chan and Woojin entered the room, bowls of hot steaming rice in their hands, Woojin walks over and places one in Felix’s lap, pressing a kiss to his forehead and another to his cheek, Felix blushes and thanks his Hyung’s for the delicious-looking food sat before him. 

As more bowls enter the room, more members wake up at the smell of food, all delighted that it had been set in front of them and they didn't have to move from their comfortable places on the couch, Jisung was the last one to wake up, pouting sadly that they didn't wake him up. 

“Seeing as we made dinner, you guys are on clean up duty, got it?” Changbin says, mouth full of rice. 

A series of groans echo around the room, causing the Hyung’s to laugh. 

“But what about Felix?” Jeongin whines. 

“Felix’s chores for the night are staying put on the couch surrounded by us and being treated like a prince while you slaves tidy up the kitchen,” Woojin tells them. Felix going bright red at being called a “prince”. 

“I think he likes the nickname Wooj-,” Chan teases, elbowing Woojin, who’s smiling softly. 

“Then a prince he will be,” Woojin says. 

“Stop it,” Felix giggles hiding his face behind his hands. 

Everyone laughs at that, smiling happily as they ate, not caring what tomorrow would bring with the aftermath of today but they didn't care, this moment was precious, all 9 of them together eating and laughing. Atmosphere soft and full of love. 

Later that evening, when everyone else was ready for bed Chan came back to help Felix get changed and help move him to his bed. 

“Ready for bed, Lix?” he asked holding his hands out helping the other to stand from his home on the couch. 

Felix grimaced at the thought of putting his ankle on the floor, even without the weight on it, Chan obviously saw the boys inner turmoil and squeezes his hands, “Hey, you're going to have to move it at some point, it'll get worse if you stop moving it completely,” 

“I know, Hyung,” Felix says because he does know, “I’m scared Hyung,” 

The words hang between them for a moment and Chan knows this isn't just about putting his foot on the floor it's more than that, much more. It's about tomorrow and the day after that. It's about Felix’s worry about letting the team down and whether or not he'll be fixed before the concert and tour start, the one that he'd worked so hard for. It's about the hospital visit looming at the end of the week. Chan understood, he sighed softly drawing the other into a hug. 

“I know, but you're strong, stronger than you think. You'll get through this, you'll be okay, I know you will because you have me, and Woojin and Minho and the others. We’re all here for you Lix. This is okay, understand me?” 

Felix nodded, feeling his eyes begin to water again as Chan chuckled softly, reaching up to wipe his unshed tears, “seriously, how many more times are you going to cry today?” 

Felix laughs and shrugs, “I’m exhausted,” he says, “but I’ll probably cry again when you make me walk to the bathroom,”

Chan smiles apologetically, “I know, I’m sorry but it's for the best, I’ll help you as much as I can. Actually, maybe we need another pair of hands, CHANGBIN!” Chan calls suddenly, startling Felix a little. 

From the bedroom they hear Changbin groan before soft padding makes its way out of the room and promptly arrives at Felix’s side, tired eyes rake over Felix’s face, he gets embarrassed and tries to cover his face with his hands. 

“Don’t, you're beautiful,” Changbin tells him, pulling his hands away, “even when you cry,” 

“I'm a mess,” Felix says. 

“And that's okay,” Chan reassures him, “Now let's go, Changbin you help,” 

Changbin’s quick to understand looping his arm around Felix’s waist as they make a slow and steady walk to the bathroom, stopping whenever Felix needs a break. 

It took much longer than desired, but Felix made it to bed, his ankle stiff and aching but it did feel better than before, which was a good sign. He heaved in a breath truly exhausted by the day's events and dreading tomorrow's ones, but he didn't have much time to dwell on that as his door got pushed open a soft voice called out to him. 

“Lix?”

“Jisungie?” Felix called back. 

Jisung entered the room carefully, not wanting to wake up Woojin, (Changbin was still awake scrolling through his phone on his bed). He climbed into Felix’s bed making sure that he wasn't anywhere near his ankle, apologising profusely when he had brushed his knee causing his foot to spasm. 

“I'm so sorry, sorry!”

“It's fine, Sung, it's not as bad anymore. The painkillers are working” 

Jisung smiled at that and nuzzled down into Felix’s duvet, cuddling close to him. They lay silent for a while, Felix running his hands through Jisung’s hair as Jisung ran soothing circles into the other’s collarbone. It was quiet and soft, exactly what Felix had needed. 

“It really scared me,” Jisung whispered after a while, not sure if Felix was awake or not, “when you fell, I saw you. It really scared me,” 

“‘M sorry,” Felix mumbled in response. 

“No, no, that's not what I meant,” Jisung told him, looking up at him for a moment, “I don't want you to overwork yourself like that, you've been up at the crack of dawn every day and working until it's dark outside. And when you hurt yourself like you did today, please don't hide it from us,”

“I didn't mean to,”

“You did. You didn't want us to worry,”

“I’m sorry, Sung,” 

“I just want you to be happy and healthy Lix,” 

“I know,”

“You know we love you, I love you,”

“Yeah, I love you too, so much Sung, so much,”

Felix felt Jisung smile from where his head was resting against his chest, it sent warmth to his freckled cheeks. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Felix said, “thank you for worrying about me,” 

“We always will, Lix,”

“Goodnight Sungie,”

“Goodnight Lix, sleep well angel,” 

Felix smiled and snuggled further into Jisung and the blankets, he let his eyes fall closed and the exhaustion from the day wash over him and despite the discomfort in his ankle he fell asleep with little trouble, his heart filled with the love and care of his members and the reassurance that everything would be okay, and Felix believed them, that everything would be okay, as long as they were together. 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I've sprained my ankle 8 times and its not fun! 
> 
> anyway~ thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it, Kudos and Comments always appreciated ♡♡
> 
> feel free to request fics too!!  
> ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
